Aircrafts continuously generate data based on conditions experienced by the aircraft. However, conventional eEnabled aircraft systems do not analyze this data in real time for potential actionable information. For example, data from one or more aircraft systems may be obtained on a regular basis, but the aircraft crew may not be notified in real time of an action that is to be taken on the obtained information. As a result, opportunities to act to improve aircraft operations are missed.
What is needed, then, are systems and methods for notifying an aircraft crew member of the potential actionable information and indicating an action to be performed.